¿Cuentos infantiles?
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Amelia y Zelgadiss llevan su relación en secreto, la dulce princesita quiere devolver las atenciones ¿Como convencera a la terca quimera? Romance/Humor/Lemon.


No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor solo hacer un fanfic.

**Cuentos Infantiles.**

**Por: Luna "El Sol Nocturno"**

Amelia salió de la tienda con todo un trofeo, por fin lo tenia, al fin había llegado su momento, puede que el tema no fuese muy recomendable pero seguro que si lo escondía bien él no tenia porque enterarse.

-¿Mas cuentos infantiles?- susurro una voz detrás de ella.

-Exactamente.

Antes de que Zelgadiss alargase la mano para cogerlo lo metió en la mochila y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, los grisáceos ojos resplandecieron y la rodeo con dulzura.

-¿Voy esta noche?

-Eres increíble ¿No vas a dejar que me recupere?

-¿Aun tienes agujetas?-dijo incrédulo

-Si hago movimientos bruscos sí.

Sonrió cálidamente y la llevo a un sombrío portal, la alzo sentándola en un murete y apretó sus caderas contra las suyas. La tacita pregunta asomo antes de besarla.

-Pero no te muevas mucho.

-

Suspiro besándola mientras la acariciaba, hacia solo unas semanas que se habían empezado a amar con sus cuerpos y jamás se había sentido preparado para ello pero, ella no era una mujer, era una droga.

Se sentía tan unido a la princesa que solo de pensar en abandonarla su corazón de descomponía. Sí, la había añorado tanto que al cabo de unos años decidió regresar, no estaba muy seguro de que Phill aprobase la relación pero lucharía por seguir a su lado, por despertar cada mañana con ella entre los brazos y ver su sonrisa al terminar su "ritual". Bajo los labios hasta el cuello y busco una zona en concreto.

Amelia reprimió un jadeo y se mordió el labio, como la gustaría devolverle todas las atenciones que la procesaba, le apretó contra ella y deseo estar en una mullida cama… y con el libro memorizado.

De repente les vio.

-Zel… ya vienen.

La quimera gruño molesta, odiaba las interrupciones de cualquier tipo. Y más especialmente si era en un momento tan intimo y preciado para ambos.

-

Controlaron el ansia de sus cuerpos y se dieron un corto beso, después la joven salió del portal mientras Zelgadiss se escabullía para fingir que venia de otro lugar.



-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

-Bueno ¿Buscamos donde dormir?

-De acuerdo, ya he encontrado lo que buscaba.

-¿Otro cuento?

-Historias de la zona.

-Si no os importa- interrumpió Zelgadiss- creo que sé donde esta el lugar adecuado.

-¿Así?

-Sí, tiene termas, un gran menú y resulta barata.

-Adelante.

Realmente era una posada lujosa, no llegaba a la ostentación y el trato resultaba muy agradable, antes de que cada uno se fuese a su habitación Zel dejo caer una pequeña nota en la mochila de Amelia. Seria divertido.

-

La joven se despidió de la hechicera, Lina tenia pensado darse un baño rápido y después atacar, junto con Gaudy, las existencias del restaurante, ella alego que estaba muy cansada y que ya comería después de un largo y reconfortante baño. Pero en cuanto entro en la habitación todo fue sustituido por otra cosa, el libro.

Se subió a la mullida cama y lo saco de la mochila, tenia que preparar una estrategia que no resultase muy evidente y la permitiese obtener su objetivo sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo en él. ¿Pero como? Zelgadiss era muy listo, su intuición solo le fallaba en situaciones que le resultaban un tanto ajenas a su ritmo de vida normal y ella era como un libro abierto para él, no tenia ningún tipo de secreto…

¿O sí? Le había ocultado lo que en realidad era el libro, entonces, solo era cuestión de prepararlo bien, de hacer que bajase la guardia, de llevarle al terreno donde él se abandonaba, de no abordarlo directamente. Era el momento de que ella le sedujese.

Y tenia la excusa perfecta en la mano.

_Esta posada tiene termas mixtas.  
¿Me acompañarías en el baño?_

_Tu deseoso amante.  
Zelgadiss Greywords._

Zelgadiss se termino la copa de vino, llevaba un buen rato esperando a que Amelia bajase, le había costado encontrar un establecimiento que tuviese termas mixtas y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la oportunidad de bañarse junto a ella, suspiro con la esperanza de que bajase pronto y se sirvió otra copa.

Fue detenido cuando se la llevaba a los labios.

-Siento el retraso, la nota era muy pequeña-le susurraron rozándole el oído.

Sintió como se tensaba al instante, no hizo falta que le mirase para saber que tendría los ojos cerrados en un intento por controlarse, definitivamente iba a ser divertido.

Puso los ojos como platos al notar como los senos de Amelia se apretaban contra su espalda, dejo escapar un largo y profundo suspiro de placer al recordar vividamente la textura y la redondez que poseían a pesar de su tamaño.

-No… no pasa… nada – tartamudeo, finalmente recobro el control sobre su propia voz- ¿Leyendo cuentos?

-Sí –dijo mas contenta que respondiendo a su pregunta

La miro sorprendido ¡No llevaba la toalla! Cierto era que la había visto desnuda, que había recorrido incansable su piel durante noches enteras y ella no tenia ningún reparo en desvestirse cuando se limitaban a dormir apretados, piel con piel, el uno contra el otro. Pero nunca había esperado semejante atrevimiento por su parte, ella era una princesa, educada en las normas del protocolo y el decoro desde niña, pensaba pasar un buen rato con sus sonrojos y en cambio ella dejaba que devorase su cuerpo con los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No te da vergüenza? podría entrar alguien mas, y bueno…

-¿Por qué? Esto son termas, la gente viene aquí a bañarse.

La quimera la miro embobado, y tras un rato su mente recordó como pensar con una cierta coherencia, por entonces Amelia había apoyado los brazos en el borde de la piscina y había recostado la cabeza sobre ellos, le miraba de forma tierna.

Él resbalo aun mas dentro del agua y la rozo la espalda ¿Sabia ella las ganas de tomarla así que tenia?

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

-Zel

-Mmmh¿Qué pasa?- susurro enjabonándola el vientre

-¿Estas seguro?

-Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-No sé... hace unos años no querías ni oír hablar del tema, salías corriendo.

-Eso era por que no sabia lo que me perdía-la lamió el contorno del oído con toda la ternura que podía reunir en ese momento-ahora no quiero perderlo.

¡Tin!.¡Lo tenia!

-Prométeme una cosa-le silencio con los dedos-espera una hora antes de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Pero...? Amelia.

-Tú hazlo.

-Dame un...

Antes de poder seguir le beso, medio saltando sobre él, la quimera se apoyo casi de casualidad en los brazos y respondió aturdido, entonces acabo.

-Ya tienes la respuesta.

-Pagar por cuatro habitaciones y solo usar tres, que derroche.- dijo irónico, realmente se alegraba de que fuese así.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

Termino de ponerlo todo en orden, recito el hechizo de silencio y escondió el libro bajo la cama mientras esperaba a que sonase la señal convenida. Cuando ocurrió no perdió el tiempo salto hacia él y abrazándole las caderas con las piernas le beso feroz.

-¿Pero no tenias agujetas?

-Antes, me aplique un recuperación.

-Entonces la próxima vez no te escaparas-murmuro malicioso.

Soltó la yukata con rapidez, dejando que colgase únicamente de sus brazos y se despojo de la suya apretando la tierna carne contra los planos que le formaban, después se tumbo en la cama, sintiendo como el ligero peso de Amelia la aproximaba mas a él, suspiro relajándose, concentrándose en ella, en su olor, en como le respondía… Cephid.

Ese fue su error.

Amelia acaricio los musculosos brazos, extendiéndolos hacia el cabecero, le tenia donde quería, debajo de ella, con la guardia baja y totalmente entregado a sus acciones, deslizo los pañuelos alrededor de las pétreas muñecas y se aparto de él.

-

Zelgadiss miro fijamente los pañuelos de seda blanca, tiro, no paso nada, volvió a tirar, siguió sin pasar nada, tiro con todas sus fuerzas, frustrado por que unos simples pañuelos se le resistiesen.

-Por mucho que tires no se soltaran.

-¿Que significa esto?

La princesa sonrió inocentemente mientras regulaba las lámparas a un sensual resplandor dorado.

-Si te hubiese dicho cualquier cosa sobre mis planes… te habrías resistido, y eso no puedo permitirlo ¿Entiendes?

-¿Que planes?–siseo temiendo que estuviese bajo el influjo de un demonio.

-Sore wa himitsu desu-dijo guiñando un ojo.

La respuesta fue instantánea.

-

Empezó a debatirse murmurando contrahechizos, a arquearse en un intento por alcanzar los pañuelos con los dientes y desgarrarlos…

-Zeros-siseo-abandona el cuerpo de Amelia o te juro que esta vez…

Se subió sobre él y le beso la punta de la nariz, Zel saco barbilla en un gesto de profundo desprecio.

-Es una broma, pero ¿Me dejaras seguir?

-¿Con que?-dijo más calmado al comprobar que su princesa era su princesa.

Sonrió y le susurro su plan para esa noche, después le beso para evitar que dijese nada.

-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

No se lo podía creer, ella, su dulce y adorada Amelia le iba ha hacer el amor¿A él?.¿Al asesino más buscado en los territorios del interior de la barrera? No se lo merecía, pero enfrentarse a su cabezonería implicaba peligros desconocidos hasta la fecha; se obligo a relajarse en un intento por sentir claramente a lo que iba a ser sometido y abrió los ojos cuando la joven se separo de él.

Amelia recorrió los angulosos rasgos buscando un órgano en concreto, con una mano le acaricio los labios mientras mordisqueaba la puntiaguda oreja, lamiendo con suavidad hasta llegar al lóbulo, en cuanto succiono Zelgadiss emitió un quejido y giro el rostro en un intento por que ella se saciase, no le decepciono.

Dejo de jadear al notar como una de sus finas manos se enredaba en su pelo, masajeando el plateado cuero cabelludo para que se relajase, si seria lo mejor, intuía que esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Estiro una mano y masajeo las duras de él, cada dedo fue cuidado y acariciado para despertar todos los nervios posibles, mientras le besaba bajo por las muñecas repitiendo todo el proceso, había zonas en las que su compañero se abandonaba gimiendo gustoso, y era entonces cuando ella aprovechaba para recorrer su boca con gula de él; noto que sonreía y se separaba de su particular banquete, le beso en el tórax proclamándose dueña de él con las suaves y enloquecedoras caricias que definían cada músculo, cada piedra... en cuanto le rozo el abdomen hundió la cabeza en la almohada con un quejido, hacia bien en tenerle atado. De ser por él ya estarían en el segundo o tercer asalto.

Disfrutaba, no recibiendo sino dándole placer a él, Cephid si hubiese sabido que esto era tan delicioso hacia tiempo que le habría atado a la cama.

Inclinándose sobre él de tal forma que sus senos colgasen a tan solo unos centímetros de los hambrientos labios cogió un pequeño bote de la mesilla, lo destapo y le miro sonriendo con picardía.



-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

Zelgadiss sintió como un escalofrió le recorría de la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo de sus plateados pelos ¿Qué nueva travesura estaba tramando?. Entonces vio algo que si le hizo desear librarse de los pañuelos cuanto antes, miel, mas dorada debido a la luz, liquida y dulce sobre los dedos de Amelia, reprimió un gemido al ver como la joven levantaba el brazo y dejaba que se vertiese sobre su lengua en unas gotas realmente lujuriantes por la lentitud, después la garganta se le seco al ver como ella chupaba los dedos de forma sensual para quitar el resto de la miel adherida.

No necesitaba mirarle para saber que el truco había resultado, el calor y las palpitaciones que sentía contra una de sus nalgas era la prueba que necesitaba.

-Deliciosa–dijo con un ronroneo.

Casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas al ver como la joven se inclinaba y dibujaba algo con la miel en su pecho.

-¿Me podrías decir que es?-dijo tras besarle y hacer que él también la probase.

-No lo sé-jadeo-no me dejas notarlo con…-gimió cuando ella volvió a mordisquear su oreja-claridad.

-Bueno, te lo volveré a dibujar.

Beso el principio del dorado camino en el azulado pezón y empezó a lamer con fuerza para ir quitando la miel, sonrió al sentir como se arqueaba jadeando, definitivamente no se iba a enterar muy bien de lo que ponía. Se dejo hacer ¿Qué mas podría hacer teniendo en cuenta que estaba atado al cabecero? Nada salvo disfrutar, e intentar saber que era lo que tenia escrito en el pecho, por qué ¿Eso eran trazos?

-¿Ya lo sabes?-susurro lamiéndose los labios.

-Creo que sí…

Le miro sonriendo con su habitual expresión de inocencia.

-…¿Te amo?-dijo dubitativo

-Felicidades, te mereces un premio.

Si hubiese sido un lobo tendría las orejas tiesas -¿Me los puedes quitar?-dijo refiriéndose a los pañuelos

-No, lo siento.

Ya le parecía demasiado corto el tiempo de atadura, seguro que tenia pensada alguna perversión más. La miro, aun tenia puesta la yukata, colgando de los brazos y enseñando buena parte de los hombros y del delicioso escote, por probar que perdía.

-¿Podrías quitarte la yukata?

-Sí, podría hacerlo… ¿No quieres nada más?

-

"!Que me quites los pañuelos y me des el tarro de miel¡" se contuvo, estaba atado a la cama, indefenso frente a la mas peligrosa fiera que, seguramente, existiese, su amante.

-

Le complació, desmontando de su estomago hizo que la prenda se deslizase hasta el suelo con un revoloteo y giro lentamente para que la devorase con los ojos, después se volvió a subir encima.

-¿No quieres nada más?-volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices… si hay algo más, me pica entre los omoplatos-susurro con la esperanza de que cayese en la trampa y le soltase.

Muy mal hecho, parecían decir sus ojos, saco una pluma de la mullida almohada y se la enseño, la quimera abrió la boca para negarse pero se le escaparon unas carcajadas.

-¡De acuerdo!.¡No lo volveré a intentar!.¡Para ya por favor!-suplico desesperado.

-Espero que te quede bien claro, por que aun quedan muchas más en la almohada.

Deslizo la pluma por el pétreo rostro para después definir los tensados músculos del tórax y del abdomen, al primer amago de risa por parte de Zelgadiss sus labios y lengua tomaron el relevo, arrancando varios quejidos.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Lo recorrió con un dedo dudando, no era lo mismo imaginárselo que tenerlo delante realmente, respiro hondo varias veces hasta recordar todo y empezó.

-

La quimera bajo la mirada todo lo que la extraña postura le permitía pero apenas tuvo la ocasión de ver nada, rápidamente se arqueo por culpa de una cálida y húmeda caricia en lo mas intimo de su cuerpo, en respuesta su respiración se hizo dificultosa y se vio obligado a jadear para así tener suficiente oxigeno en sus pulmones, cuando unos delicados dedos recorrieron su perineo y pulsaron un lugar muy especial gimió abandonándose.

Conocía lo suficiente sus reacciones como para saber el instante justo en que ya no había vuelta atrás, en cuanto se dio apretó contra el paquete de nervios que ya tenia localizado y se maravillo al ver que funcionaba; la quimera emitió un sollozo y supo que en ese instante se hallaba perdido en su propio clímax, podría tener misericordia pero decidió que no, apretó un rato mas y entonces fue relajando poco a poco la presión hasta que sus impulsos la llevaron a rodearle con la boca, ofrecerle una última caricia y arrojarle de forma salvaje por el borde.

Sintió como su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo con tal violencia que perdió la conciencia de todo lo que le rodeaba, al volver se relajo tan agradecido por el descanso que experimentaban sus sentidos tras el último asalto que murmuro un te amo y cerro los ojos intentando regular su respiración.



-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

Goteando besos por la zonas "neutrales" de la azulada anatomía comprobó que él ya empezaba a recuperarse, eso era algo que la tenia extraña desde que empezó a leer el libro, en teoría un hombre tardaba mucho en recuperarse pero él no, posiblemente al ser una quimera no solo la resistencia y aguante de su amante fuesen exclusivas del combate sino también de otro tipo de batallas, sonrió contra el hueco de sus clavículas y se alzo para apartarle el pelo del rostro. Aun no había acabado.

-Zel-le beso.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que te recuestes, sobre las almohadas.

-¿Para?

-Para que puedas verme bien.

La miro interrogante ¿Verla bien? La joven bajo de su regazo y él la obedeció llevado por una morbosa curiosidad, nunca había dejado de observarla, conocía sus movimientos al dedillo incluso los inconscientes que hacia en ocasiones; sus brazos se relajaron al tener los hombros tan arriba y suspiro, Amelia volvió a situarse sobre él y le beso recorriendo sus labios con la lengua.

En cuanto abrió la boca el beso se hizo mucho mas intimo, relajado pero pasional, apenas sintió como empezaba a estimularle de nuevo hasta que una corriente de crudo placer le hizo gemir y romper el beso en un burdo intento por resistir¿Resistir que?-¿Las enloquecedoras caricias con las que estaba siendo cubierto?.¿El profundo e intenso amor que se escondía detrás de cada roce? No, intentaba resistir el sentimiento de culpa, la sensación que tenia de haber traicionado algo tan profundo y glorioso que ahora se veía obligado a soportar la sensual tortura de Amelia para expirar la falta, había intentado ser el dueño y señor de alguien que había sido, era y seria libre entre sus brazos; la miro sabiendo la causa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y dejo de oponer resistencia al placer para así descubrir todas sus variantes y sutilezas.

Empezó a acogerle con lentitud, tentándole a mover la cadera en un empujón para tomarla como antes posesivamente, al solo obtener una mirada de comprensión supo que por fin entendía, termino de envolverle y se hecho hacia delante.

-Ahora es cuando te puedo soltar.

-No lo hagas. Por favor.

-Muy bien-le beso de nuevo-es tu decisión.

Todo lo anterior no le preparo para lo que ocurrió.

-

Amelia se alzo sentándose sobre el nexo que formaban, respiro hondo y apretó haciendo que Zelgadiss abriese aun más los ojos al notarlo, después se alzo y al descender volvió ha hacerlo, aunque esta vez dejo escapar un gemido muy elocuente; las poderosas manos se tensaron en sus agarres por las repentinas caricias que ella empezó a prodigarle de nuevo, otro gemido escapo al notar como él, su amante hambriento y torturado, empujo hacia arriba con las caderas para pedirla aun mas caricias.

Y algún que otro beso.



-C-U-E-N-T-O-S-

La conciencia de Zelgadiss volvió de un merecido descanso nocturno, entreabrió los ojos y la busco, tumbada como él, boca abajo, pero leyendo un libro que estaba apoyado en la almohada, a pesar del pelo revuelto seguía estando hermosa.

Cerro el libro ante la nariz ¿Pero no estaba dormido? rápidamente se vio apretada contra un cuerpo duro pero tierno con ella y besada con dulzura.

-Buenos días ¿Me dejaras leerlo?

-Eh... yo... esto... ¡NO!-lo apretó contra si en un intento por que no la descubriese.

-¿Cómo que no?

Empezó a hacerla cosquillas para que bajase la guardia, cuando tuvo la oportunidad la arrebato el libro, lo abrió por una hoja al azar y...

-

Varios de los empleados se miraron asustados, esa no era una zona de terremotos pero aun así la posada había temblado como si de verdad hubiera habido uno, miraron al gerente y sacudieron la cabeza cuando este se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-

-¡Zelgadiss!-Amelia se asomo por el borde de la cama horrorizada.

La quimera miraba estupefacta la hoja por donde tenia abierto el libro, sabia que Amelia era aficionada a los cuentos infantiles y que jamás perdía la oportunidad de ampliar su abundante colección ¡Pero esto NO era un libro de cuentos infantiles, mas parecía un libro sobre… sobre… ¡.¿Sexualidad?.!

Una pequeña idea surgió en lo recóndito de su mente.

-Creo que empezare a aficionarme a los cuentos infantiles.

Alzo el rostro y le miro.

-¿Qué?

-Estos en concreto parecen interesantes-dijo con malicia.

Baka –pensó- más te vale andarte con ojo o no dormirás mucho por las noches.-la mirada de Zelgadiss era muy elocuente y eso no la asustaba, no ahora que él conocía hasta que punto podrían explorarse el uno al otro.

¿CUENTOS INFANTILES?  
¿ESTO TE PARECEN CUENTOS INFANTILES?

Tenia el fic escrito desde hace varios años, es uno de los primeros vaya, lo que pasa es que no me decidía a terminarlo, varias escenas y planteamientos no me terminaban de convencer pero...

LO HE TERMINADO

Disfrutarlo y me decis que os ha parecido.


End file.
